Brief & Gaming with Gaterbelt
by jxz
Summary: despues de la traición de Stocking, Brief y Garterbelt recibirán la ayuda de un ex-angel caido, para recuperar los 666 pedazos de Panty, y evitar que Corset libere al mono del infierno. esta es una historia sobre amor, deseo, lucha, juegos y sexo! T para estar seguro, podría cambiar conforme avance la historia.
1. el maldito inicio!

Brief estaba devastado. no solo habia perdido a su amiga, y amor de su vida, sino que su otra amiga la habia dividido en 666 partes, y reveló ser un Demonio.

"si la quieres ver a salvo, ven por ella, pieza por pieza, hasta la puerta en ciudad Oten, y abrela!" fue lo que dijo el demonio, Corset, antes de huir con 665 piezas de Panty en una bolsa y Stocking al lado suyo.

"garter, crees que podamos salvarlas? a ambas?" le preguntó al padre negro, con un afro gigante, llamado Garterbelt, o solo Garter. un sacerdote diferente a muchos, le gustaba el sado-masoquismo, y los hombres, en especial, por alguna razón, Brief. Eso tenia que ver con que Brief lo tenia de un gran tamaño? quien sabe.

"no estoy seguro. en la historia del mundo, solo un angel reveló ser un demonio, y este era el mismo lucifer." dijo Garter, mientras desahogaba su ira hacia Corset y lo que habia pasado, con Chuck, la mascota de este, la cual se recuperaba muy rapido, lo que lo hacia un perfecto muñeco de desahogo.

"pero... y Panty?"

"no te preocupes. cuando recuperemos suficientes piezas, Panty podrá volver a ser la Perra que siempre ha sido." dijo Garter. para ser sinceros, era cierto. Panty lo hizo con mil hombres en la tierra, antes de que fuera brutalmente cortada en pedacitos, el ultimo siendo Brief. eso, sin embargo, nunca le habia molestado a Brief, ya que su querida Panty era maravillosa, no importaba el hecho de que solo lo llamó Brief una vez, y el resto siempre lo llamaba "Geek boy".el tenia un amor incondicional hacia ella.

"no te preocupes." dijo Garter, mientras lanzaba a Chuck a una pared, una y otra vez."ya me contacté con el cielo, y enviarán a alguien a ayudarnos."

"alguien? quien es ese alguien?" dijo Brief, intrigado. en ese momento, un rayo entró a la casa, e impactó a Chuck, quien lanzó "Chucks" de dolor. al desaparecer el rayo, Chuck estaba acicharrado, y una chica estaba sobre el.

"ah, ya llegaste, me alegro mucho." dijo Garter, sin ver la cara de Brief, en shock por lo que acababa de pasar. la chica tenia el cabello largo, como Panty. era de color gris, con un color negro por detras. su ropa era parecida a la de Brief, solo que blanca, y los auriculares tenian diseños de alas en ellos. tenia un bolso a sus espaldas, el cual parecía lleno. ella lo abrió y sacó una especie de consola portatil, la cual tenia un juego de ángeles vs. demonios.

"q-quien eres tu?!"preguntó Brief, anonadado.

"ah, no los he presentado, verdad?" dijo Garter."ella es Gaming Anarchy, la hermana mayor de Panty y Stocking."

"mucho gusto, 'geek boy'." dijo Gaming, mientras seguia jugando. de repente, vio como la cara de Brief, desprovista de todo cabello en su frente, se oscureció, mientras su boca pronunciaba una palabra: "Panty..."

Gaming se dió cuenta de su error, y dijo:" lo lamento,'geek b'-quize decir Brief. mi hermana Stocking me contó de ti, y no creí que..."

"está bien. no importa. no sabias como me siento..." dijo Brief, mientras sostenia la unica parte de Panty que consiguió: un pedazo de su corazón. lo sostenía con la fuerza que usó para no desmayarse cuando el y Panty lo hicieron.

"descuida."dijo Gaming."si algo se, es que Panty nunca se rendirá, aún dividida en 666 partes, esta viva en cada una de ellas." dijo con una sonrisa. luego volvió a su juego, cuando un Rayo volvió a impactar a Chuck, y, despues de desbaratarlo en una masa de color verde y café, una nota salió de lo que parecía su boca.

Garter levantó la nota, la que decía "dar a Brief." llamó a Bref, y le entregó la nota.

"que es esto?" dijo Brief, antes de leerla. en ese momento, un rayo, diferente a los otros que habian dado de lleno con Chuck, impactó a Brief en su pecho, y, en vez de sentir dolor, sintió poder, y adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

al desaparecer el relampago, Brief tenia ua espada gigante, de color celestial, la cual podía cargar facilmente. ademas, en su espalda, aparecieron dos alas de angel.

"no... puede ser, es un angel terrestre!" dijo Garter, asombrado por el descubrimiento.

"que? que soy yo?" dijo Brief, tan asombrado como Garter.

"un angel terrenal es un humano con poderes de un angel." dijo Gaming, si apartar la vista de su juego.

"oye, y mis audifonos?" dijo Brief, antes de darse cuenta que su espada tenia un mango, el cual parecia un par de audifonos. "... olvidenlo." dijo, mientras hacia regresar sus audifonos a la normalidad, instinivamente.

"bueno, ahora podremos ir a Oten city, y salvar a Panty!" dijo Garter, convencido, mientras tomaba a un recien recuperado Chuck, y lo preparaba para el viaje, en el vehiculo de las hermanas Anarchy, See Through.

"podrás hacerlo?" dijo Gaming, viendo a Brief,quien se ajustaba los audifonos.

"no te preocupes. salvaremos a Panty, y trataremos de salvar a Stocking tambien."

"... gracias." dijo el angel, mostrando una sonrisa, sin sacar sus ojos del videojuego.

al subirse en See Through,, arrancaron,y salieron, casi volando, hacia la carretera que llevaba a Oten city. todos estaban listos para enfrentar todo lo que pasara, y salvar a las gemelas Anarchy.

"solo espera, Panty,"pensó Brief."vamos a salvarte, y entonces todos viviremos felices, otra vez."


	2. Llegada a Oten City

Ciudad Oten, una ciudad cercana a Daten, plagada de fantasmas, muchos de los cuales, en vez de  
lastimar a los humanos, convivian en paz con ellos. por eso, al llegar a los limites de  
Oten, el "detector de fantasmas" de Brief explotó, mandando ló hacia un edificio muy lejano.

"auch... aun siendo un angel terrenal, eso duele..." se dijo, antes de ver donde habia  
impactado. era un edificio muy dañado, y algo austador. tenia huecos en las paredes(no los  
que hizo Brief, otros) y en las ventanas, y parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.  
en el frente del edificio habia un letrero que decia "alojamiento de Fantasmas."

"wow, conque era cierto, los fantasmas viven en paz con los humanos..." dijo Brief, antes de  
voltear...

para ver que muchos fantasmas se habian acercado a el, con sus ojos amarillos, y esas marcas  
rojas en sus cuerpos. eso, oviamente, asustó muchisimo a Brief.

"ah... ahh... AAAAHHHH! NOMEMATENFUESINQUERERLOJURO! AAAAHHHH!"

"estas bien?" dijo un fantasma.

"no te lastimaste, cierto?" dijo otro.

Brief no podia hablar, estaba asombrado que los fantasmas fueran amables.

"dejame ver, vienes de Daten city, verdad?" dijo una fantasma del mismo tamaño de Brief. a  
diferencia de los otros, esta tenia ojos blancos, con un iris azul y uno rojo. el color de  
su piel era blanco y solo tenia marcas en su pecho. estas parecian costuras, como las de  
Chuck.

"ah... si, vengo de ahi, yo nací ahi." dijo Brief, moviendo su cabello hacia atras,  
revelando sus ojos verdes, y calmandose.

"ya veo. hola, me llamo Okabe. soy hija de un humano y un fantasma, por eso me veo asi. no  
te di miedo, verdad?" dijo la chica, Okabe.

"pues... no mucho. mucho gusto, me llamo Briefers, pero todos me llaman Brief." dijo Brief.

"sabes? yo te podría llamar 'geek boy', luces como uno." dijo Okabe, sonriendo, sin saber lo  
que hacian esas palabras con el animo del llamado 'geek boy.' Brief bajó la cabeza, para que  
nadie lo viera llorar mientras decía "panty..."

"oh, dije algo malo? lo siento, lo siento mucho!" decia Okabe. en un momento, una de las  
costuras se abrió, Okabe sacó un pañuelo y se lo dió a Brief, quien la vió asombrado.

"ah, esto? bueno, al ser parte fantasma no necesito algunos organos, por lo tanto, puedo  
meter cosas en mi, y sacarlas." dijo Okabe. "es raro?"

"de hecho, he visto cosas muy raras en mi vida. yo soy una de ellas." dijo Brief, sacabdo  
una sonrisa. en ese momento, Gaming y Garter apareceron en See Through, buscando al cohete  
semi-humano. al verlo rodeado de fantasmas, conversando amigablemente con ellos, a Garter  
casi se le cayó el Afro. no obstante, a Gaming le pareció lo mas de normal. ella voló hacia  
Brief y aterrizó al lado de el y de Okabe.

"conque aqui estas, Brief, te habiamos buscado." dijo, sin despegar los ojos de su juego, en  
el que iba en el nivel 30.

"ah, lo siento," dij Brief."es que conocí a estos fantasmas, y bueno, son muy amables."

"hola, me llamo Okabe."dijo la semi-fantasma."tu debes ser un angel, verdad?"

"si, y tu debes ser un humano fantasma, cierto?"

"correcto! eres buena."

"conozco a los de tu tipo. algunos de mis amigos son fantumanos." dijo Gaming. Brief trató  
de no reirse por esa abvreviación.

"bueno, ven, Brief, tenemos que buscar las piezas de mi hermana." dijo, a lo cual todos los  
fantasmas voltearon a ver a Brief.

"por casualidad, tu no eres el relativo se sangre del mono del infierno, cierto?" dijo un  
fantasma.

"el? si. por que?" dijo Garter, quien habia aparecido por detras de Brief hace unos  
segundos.

"ATAQUEN!" dijeron los fantasmas, ahora con personalidades parecidas a los de Danten.

"vengan conmigo, corran!" dijo Okabe, mientras detenia a los fantasmas. todos subieron a See  
Through, aplastando a Chuck en el proceso. Garter arancó See Through...

solo para ver que el edificio se paró y los detuvo.

"edificio-san!" dijo Okabe.

"AtrAPaR Al RelatiVO y Lle VarLO Ante coRsET!" dijo el edificio, ahora un fantasma completo.  
mientras Garter decia por que nacieron ess edificios, Brief se levantó, con un brillo en sus  
ojos.

"si conoces a Corset... dame las piezas de Panty!" gritó.

"sI laS QUiereS, DestRUYemE!" dijo el edi-fantasma, mientras levantaba a See through, y lo  
lanzaba a una calle cercana.

"bien, vamos!" dijo Gaming, transformando su juego en una guadaña de cuadruple filo, dos  
guadñas en la parte superior, y dos en la parte inferior del mango.

"ok, Gaming!" dijo Brief, mientras convertia sus audifonos en la espada gigante "soundless",  
su arma angelical.

"si no hay mas remedio..." dijo Okabe, flotando en frente de todos. "No lastimarán a mis  
amigos, quienes no me tenen miedo, y me tratan normalmente! NO LO PERMITIRÉ!"

en ese momento, Okabe sacó de su cuerpo una ametralladora gigante, y disparó contra los  
fantasmas, destruyendolos en el proceso. al mismo tiempo, partes de Panty y Heavens cayeron  
al suelo, mientras una campana sonaba como loca. al mismo tiempo, Gaming y Brief dañaban al  
edi-fantasma, rompiendolo poco a poco.

"chicas, vengan!" dijo Brief, y los tres se reunieron en un solo sitio.

"con el poder de un angel..." dijo Gaming, sacando sus alas.

"con los poderes del limbo..." dijo Okabe, sacando alas de angel y demonio de su espalda.

"y los poderes de la tierra y del infierno!" dijo Brief, sacando un par de alas de demonio blancas y brillantes de su espalda.

"ahora desaparece de este mundo!" dijeron en sincronia, y luego atacaron.

Gaming usó su guadaña quadupless, para cortarlo en pedazos, al igual que Brief con Soudless.  
por ultimo, Okabe lanzó un disparo, y el edificio se rompió en mil pedazos, lanzando 100  
heavens y 30 piezas de Panty cerca a Garter, quien estaba recogiendo los Heavens y piezas  
caidas de los otros fanasmas.

"bien, tenemos 500 Heavens y 49 piezas de panty." dijo Garter, cogiendo un fantasma que  
queria escapar. "ahora, contestame, como las consiguieron?"

"nuestro señor, Corset, y un demonio con alas parecidas a las de la traidora vinieron y nos  
dieron estas cosas." dijo el fantasma, con el arma de Okabe en su cara.

"Stocking..." dijo Brief.

"nos dijeron que si las absboriamos, podriamos conquistar Oten y Danten. aunque algunos no las aceptaron, otros  
si, y por eso nos vemos así."

"conque se ve asi por eso, eh?" dijo Gaming.

"si, por... AHH! POR FAVOR, NO ME MATEN! LES DARÉ MI PIEZA, PERO NO ME MATEN!" rogó, cuando vió tres armas listas para mandarlo a la otra vida, literalmente.

"haganle caso, por favor." dijo Okabe."siento una bondad en su alma. miren, yo tambien tengo una de sus piezas." dijo, mientras se abria, y sacaba una pieza del corazón de Panty.

"con razón tenias dos alas diferentes. y te ves tan angelical." dijo Garter."no importa. dennos las piezas y los dejaremos ir."

"si... tengo otra idea." dijo Brief. en ese momento, destransformó su arma en sus audifonos, y dijo "que nos den las piezas, y vengan...como amigos."

"si. necesitaremos ayuda contra Corset, y Okabe adquirió poderes parecidos a los de Panty, asi que... podriamos necesitar su ayuda."

"en... en serio?" dijo Okabe. luego, ante el asombro del fantasma, ella se levantó, y dijo "si... si, quiero amigos!"

"pues yo no! asi que matenme!" djo el fantasma, antes de darse cuenta de su error."NO! LO SIENTO, NO!"

"lo siento,"dijo Brief, retransformando su arma una vez mas."ya tomaste tu decisión."

"NO!" gritó, antes de ser vuelto pedacitos por las armas de Brief,Gaming y Okabe.

* * *

"bueno, este sitio no es tan malo." dijo Brief, sobre la montaña de Heavens que  
consiguieron, y viendo las 51 piezas de Panty que habian recuperado. teniendo la pieza del  
corazón de Panty en sus manos, sabia que la encontraria... en algun momento.

* * *

_**que les parece, eh? es una buena forma de empezar las aventuras en Oten, al menos para mi, jeje...**_

_**bueno! aqui presenté a mi otra OC en esta historia, Okabe. si no saben organizar las palabras, lo haré por ustedes: el nombre de Okabe es un juego de letras con las de la palabra Obake, que significa Fantasma. no se como decir humano en japones, asi que, por ahora, se llamará Okabe.**_

_**bueno, que los fantasmas no los comen, y si lo hacen, busquen los Heavens dentro de ellos!**_

_**Mark fuera, Paz!**_


End file.
